


After Class

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John is a university professor. Sherlock is one of his students...





	After Class

The students packed up and filed out of class as soon as John finished the day’s lecture. Teaching at a small university hadn’t ever been where he thought he’d end up in life, but here he was. Mostly it was quiet. Every now and again someone thought he’d be a pushover, given his size and second gender. They always found out they were wrong.

Packing up his things, John looked up and found he was being watched. The dark haired alpha had barely showed up for class, but he’d done well when he did. Sherlock waited until the class was empty and languidly got to his feet, making his way down to where John stood at his desk.

John watched him approach. There was something slightly dangerous about the younger man, but not in a blustery kind of way. He had a sort of quiet certainty, bordering on arrogance.

Crossing his arms, John met his gaze. “Did you need something?” he asked.

“You were in the army,” said Sherlock.

John raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“You don’t particularly like teaching, but it gives you something to do since you can’t practice medicine due to an injury.”

“How do you know that?” asked John.

“It’s all in your bearing. Have a good night, Professor.” Sherlock turned and walked out the door, leaving John to stare after him, wondering.

**

Sherlock started attending class more often after that. John couldn’t help but notice him lounging in the back of his class. He didn’t participate, kept to himself. His classmates gave him space and he didn’t talk to anyone.

Asking around, John found that Sherlock was a terrible but brilliant student. Some of the other professors wondered why he hadn’t dropped out already. John had a feeling he knew why Sherlock was hanging around.

**

The last class before winter break Sherlock again waited for the classroom to empty. John scratched his beard as he stacked his books. Sherlock threw his scarf on and made his way back down to John’s desk, standing too close for polite company.

John looked up at him, tasting the tension and breathing him in. “I’m not passing you or giving you any favors.”

“You have a strong moral fiber, of course you wouldn’t.” Sherlock watched his face.

John reached out for Sherlock’s scarf and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. It had been far too long since he’d permitted himself anything like this.

Sherlock opened his mouth to him and John licked his way inside, wrapping the scarf around his hand to pull him closer. Sherlock braced himself on the desk, moaning softly, John’s beard scratching against his skin. 

John released him slowly. “Come along,” he said, voice rough as he pulled on his own coat.

Sherlock obediently followed behind him as they headed out and towards John’s small flat. It felt right. Inevitable. Now that the decision was made, John had no qualms.

Unlocking the door, John led Sherlock inside. Sherlock glanced around, no doubt taking in everything about John at a glance. John let him look around as he removed his coat. He liked the way Sherlock’s scent mixed with his own and found he was looking forward to the rest of the evening.

Sherlock looked a little bit nervous as he removed his scarf and his own coat. John poured a small glass of liquor and sat in his chair, watching the younger man.

Coming over, Sherlock sat in his lap and scented him, tucking his head against John’s shoulder.

“We don’t have to do anything,” said John, sipping his drink.

“I want to,” murmured Sherlock, nuzzling his scent pad. “I have from the first.”

“I know.” John wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his thumb against his hip. “Will you let me teach you this?”

Sherlock smiled against his skin. “I suppose that is one lesson I’ll pay attention to.”

“Good.” John set his glass aside and nudged Sherlock up for another kiss, nibbling his lower lip. Sherlock’s elegant fingers rest on John’s shoulders. Sherlock’s arousal was intoxicating.

Breaking the kiss, John gave Sherlock a sip of the liquor. Sherlock drank it and slid the rest of the way out of John’s lap. John got to his feet and took Sherlock’s hand, leading him into the bedroom. He took out condoms and lube as Sherlock watched, some nervousness back in his stance.

John moved slowly as if dealing with an anxious colt. He reached for the buttons of Sherlock’s shirt and began undressing him. Sherlock licked his lips and watched him, hands loose by his sides.

“You can undress me too,” said John, leaning up to steal a gentle kiss. Sherlock got John’s suit coat off and started on his buttons. He paused as John pulled his own shirt free, then finished baring the omega’s chest. His eyes went to the scar on John’s shoulder, and he leaned down impulsively to kiss it.

John smiled and ran fingers through Sherlock’s hair, teasing the curls. Sherlock shivered and John carefully pushed him down to his knees. “Gorgeous,” he murmured, loosening his own belt.

Sherlock kissed his covered cock and then freed it. As an omega, John’s cock was smaller than an alphas, but still on the large side. Sherlock looked up at John through his lashes.

“Go on, taste it,” murmured John, guiding himself past Sherlock’s willing lips.

Sherlock’s pale eyes slipped closed as he started to bob his head. 

“Good,” growled John, watching him, reveling in the sensation. 

After only another few moments, John gently pushed Sherlock off. “You want to fuck me?” he asked.

Sherlock nodded vigorously, wiping his mouth.

John smirked and toed off his shoes before kicking his trousers and pants the rest of the way off. He moved onto the bed, feeling Sherlock’s eyes tracking him.

Watching Sherlock, John grabbed the lube and spread his legs. “Finish undressing,” he ordered Sherlock as he started to finger himself.

Sherlock didn’t hesitate, stripping out of the rest of his clothes and following John onto the bed.

John pulled him close and kissed him hard, pushing Sherlock onto his back. He reached for a condom and rolled it onto Sherlock’s cock. “You ready for me?”

Sherlock nodded again and John straddled his hips. “Say it,” he said, holding himself back.

“I want you,” said Sherlock, clearly barely holding back from reaching for him. “Please.”

“Good.” John reached down and guided Sherlock in, bearing down until he was fully seated.

Sherlock’s eyes slammed shut and he groaned, reaching back for the headboard.

“Breathe,” murmured John, leaning down to kiss Sherlock before he started riding him. “You can touch me.”

Sherlock touched John’s thighs, then wrapped a hand around his cock, looking up for permission as he started to stroke him.

“Just like that,” encouraged John, moving a little faster.

“Close,” groaned Sherlock, his hand stilling as he tried to hold off his orgasm.

John ground down against him. “It’s alright. Come for me.”

Sherlock gasped and grabbed John’s hips, giving a few thrusts up before coming with a low groan.

Watching Sherlock’s face, John carefully pulled off and moved forward. Sherlock opened his eyes and his mouth, meeting John’s gaze.

John braced himself on the headboard as Sherlock wrapped his lips around him. John groaned softly as he thrust, amazed by the care and trust in Sherlock’s eyes. His eyes closed and he focused on reaching his own climax. Sherlock’s hands came up to cradle his hips and he was undone, Sherlock swallowing his useless seed.

Finally, John pulled back. He helped Sherlock dispose of the condom and lay down next to him, gathering the young alpha in his arms. Sherlock gave him a shy kiss before tucking his head against John’s shoulder.

“I won’t be coming back after break,” said Sherlock quietly. “Not to class, anyway.”

“I figured,” said John, stroking his back.

“I still want to see you.”

“You know where to find me.” John kissed his temple.

“Come with me to London?” asked Sherlock.

John thought about it for only a heartbeat, thought about his dull life, the monotony, the boredom. And compared that to the amazing young man in his arms. “Yeah Sherlock, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to a [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/poshboy221b/status/1012504224926785536).
> 
> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate and humshappily for the read over
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
